Un amor de hermanos
by Arturin
Summary: Una pasión prohibida, una confesión inesperada, ellos la han aceptado pero ¿Como lograrán que las demás personas lo hagan?
1. Chapter 1

Rin se despertó sin abrir los ojos y se percató del ligero peso sobre ella. Extrañada, ladeó un poco la cabeza y vió la figura de su hermano recostado sobre su pecho. Mientras que lo miraba, sin tratar de despertarlo le acarició la cabeza, mientras que trataba de poner en orden los pensamientos que desfilaban desde ayer en su cabeza. Ayer cuando su hermano...

Estaba atardeciendo y en la casa de los gemelos reinaba total silencio. Rin se encontraba frente a su hermano contemplandolo, a pesar de que casi nunca lo admitía, era muy parecida a él. Quizá lo único que los diferenciaba era el peinado que identificaba a el par de rubios, junto con su estatura-Len era casi una cabeza mas alta que ella- El singular par siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, cada uno apreciaba en gran manera al otro a pesar del transcurrir de los años.

Pero en ese momento nada de eso el importaba a Rin, lo único que le preocupaba era tratar de comprender lo que Len le estaba diciendo.  
>-Len...no, no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme-<br>-Lo que dije fué, que te amo, te amo pero no como un hermano debe de amar a su gemela, Rin...yo...- Len le decía esto mientras, con los ojos brillantes tomaba fuerza a cada palabra.

-No... no lo digas...Len por favor... no lo digas-  
>-Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer- Le repondió Len, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de su hermana-Ya no podía seguir guardando este sentimiento, Rin yo...-<p>

No le dio tiempo de acabar cuando vió como su hermana corría hacia su habitación, trató de alcanzarla, pero se dió de bruces contra la puerta de la habitación que su hermana le cerró, la oía sollozar -Rin, abre la puerta por favor, ya no llores-  
>-¡Vete, dejame sola!-<p>

No tuvo otra opción más que recriminarse lo que había hecho. -Soy un idiota-se repetía mientras se recostaba en la pared del pasilllo y lloraba en silencio -Debe de pensar que soy un pervertido, ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso? ¿No pude dejar que nuesras vidas siguieran como siempre?-Pensaba en silencio mientras esperaba que su hermana saliera del cuarto. No estaba seguro de cuando había nacido ese sentimiento de amor tan diferente al de un hermano por su hermana, tal vez estubo ahí creciendo sin que se diera cuenta, tal vez fué cuando se dió cuenta que su hermanita se había convertido a sus 15 años en una mujer, una mujer que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, la verdad no sabía cuando ese amor fraternal se había transformado en algo más, algo prohibido...  
>Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido en el piso, susurrando entre lágrimas el nombre de Rin...<p>

No sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero era ya de noche. Se dió cuenta de que su hermana lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, inmediatamente después se levantó y se acercó despacio hacia ella. Por un momento pensó que ella se alejaría pero lo que pasó no se los esperaba. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Rin se acercó hacia él y con una sonrisa en la cara lo abrazó.

-Rin, lo siento, no pensé que...-  
>-Shhh- lo calló su hermana - No tienes de qué disculparte, lo importante es que has hablado de esto conmigo-<br>-Rin yo...-  
>Ella se separó un poco de su hermano y tras un momento de silencio le habló -Sabes, lo he pensado un poco, no me esperaba esto, me siento confundida pero decidí hacerte una prueba-<br>-¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?- Le contestó extrañado ante las palabras de su hermana  
>-Yo..., creo que también me he enamorado de ti Len, no me malinterpretes, lo que quiero saber es si este sentimiento es verdadero- Len la miraba incrédulo -Miku me dijo que las personas que se quieren de esa manera lo demuestran con un beso, si es verdad si yo te beso ninguno de los dos sentirá nada y que nada de esto va más allá de un amor fraternal-<p>

Su gemelo se quedó pasmado un tiempo, y viendo que él no tomaría la iniciativa lo agarró de la mano, lo llevó a su cuarto y en la cama le robó un beso. Len no tardó en responder, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, ninguno de los dos quería dejar al otro, pero la necesidad de aire obligó a separarlos.

-Rin, ¿Sentiste algo?-

Y como respuesta Rin lo volvió a besar con más pasión que la vez anterior.

Este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que sea de su agrado, si quieren que siga den un review


	2. Chapter 2

Rin se encontraba recordando todo lo vivido la noche anterior, la noche en donde se dió cuenta de que amaba a su hermano, y que este lo amaba a ella, la noche en donde tuvo su primer beso, un beso con su hermano, un beso que sabia que era algo prohibido, pero nada de eso le importaba, o al menos trataba de pensar eso, mientras observaba como su hermano se despertaba entre sus brazos que le servían como almohada al rubio de su hermano.

-Buenos días dormilón- le canturreo al oído de Len. Este lo miró extrañado, mientras trataba de ubicarse en el lugar donde se encontraba, en cuanto miró a Rin se reincorpora rápidamente de su regazo ante la extraña mirada de su hermana.

-Rin, yo. .. lo siento.. .no quería, ayer...- mientras que Rin se incorporaba y le callaba con un ritmo beso en liza labios de su atónito hermano.

-No tienes de que disculparte-le respondió mientras se separaba de Len - lo que pasó ayer ambos lo consentimos, lo que importa es que ambos nos queremos-

Después le mandó una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza. Como única respuesta de su hermano obtuvo un abrazo lleno de toda la ternura que era capaz de transmitir a su hermana.

-Supongo- le dijo Len- que hoy no iremos a la escuela. Y ambos empezaron a reír.

Sin embargo, su felicidad no les duró durante demasiado tiempo al oir el ruido de un coche estacionándose en la entrada de la casa.

-Diablos, olvidé qué Meiko-nee regresaría antes que nuestros padres- exclamó Len mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hermana y se dirigía hacia su habitación -iré a preparar el desayuno. No creo que tenga que decirlo, pero ni una palabra de lo sucedido a Onee-san- vaciló por un instante y añadió- te quiero- dicho esto dejó la habitación con su hermana conmovida detrás suyo.

A pesar de lo vivido , Rin todavía no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño de su hermano, por lo que se quedó sonrojada hasta que oyó la voz de su hermana cruzando la puerta. -Rin , Len, estoy en casa, bajen a saludar- oía la melodiosa voz de Meiko en la planta baja de la casa.

Decidió de dejar sus pensamientos para después de ver a su hermana.

Mientras bajaba divisó la figura de su hermana mayor pasando por el marco de la puerta. Meiko tenía dos años más que los gemelos, vestía un sencillo pantalón de color rojo junto con una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, acababa de regresar de un campamento escolar. -Apuesto que solo vino a cambiarse para irse con su novio. Novio. ..supongo que ahora podré entender un poco mejor a Meiko- pensaba la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Hola Rin!, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y tu hermano?- decía todo esto mientras abrazaba a Rin y por poco la asfixia

-Hola Meiko- contestó con el poco aire que le quedaba. –Uy, perdón- respondió su hermana al darse cuenta del tono azulado que empezaba a pintarse en la cara de Rin. –No pasa nada- contestó Rin mientras recuperaba el aliento –Len debe de bajar en seguida- y dirigió su vista hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Como si fuera una profecía el aludido bajó atropelladamente las escaleras saludando a su hermana recién llegada

-¡Bienvenida a casa Meiko!, ¿Cómo te fue en tu campamento?- decía mientras se paraba junto a su gemela.

-Bien, gracias. Solo vengo a dejar las maletas porque me surgió un compromiso con unos amigos y voy a salir- Contestaba dirigiéndose junto a la pequeña maleta de ruedas hacia su habitación. Ambos gemelos contuvieron una risita y Len exclamo –De acuerdo, solo asegúrate de no regresar a casa tomada- Esa frase hizo enojar a Meiko quien solo les sacó la lengua antes de salir de nuevo rumbo a su coche. Esta actitud hizo surgir más risas entre los hermanos que contemplaban como su hermana mayor encendía el auto y se alejaba de casa.

Len se dirigió a la cocina para acabar el desayuno mientras Rin ponía la mesa. Cuando por fin se sentaron a comer un silencio incómodo llenó la mesa. Ninguno de los dos podía encontrar un tema de conversación, hasta que empezó a hablar Len –Rin, creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar- le decía impasible sin separar la vista de la comida. –Lo que sucedió ayer, creo que fue un error, no deb…- Rin lo interrumpió

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Len?- le contestaba furiosa su hermana- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo sucedido? ¿Es que acaso no te importan mis sentimientos? ¿Todo lo que me dijiste ayer era una mentira? ¡Contéstame Len!- mientras decía esto sus ojos se ponían acuosos y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-No seas tonta- le respondió mientras se acercaba por detrás y la abrazaba- Yo nunca mentiría sobre algo así, es solo que… me entró pánico, miedo, miedo de que pudieras pensar Rin, pero si aún así tu me aceptas…-

Acabando de decir eso abrazó con más fuerza a Rin.

-Len…- le decía su hermana- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Recuerda que esto no es bien visto por el resto de las personas-

-No lo sé- le respondió –Por ahora lo mantendremos en secreto, pero algún día se lo tendremos que decir a nuestra familia, pero no te preocupes lo importante es que estemos juntos- y acabando eso se juntaron en un beso intenso, a diferencia de los anteriores estaba cargado de pasión y de deseo, sus lenguas se juntaban y realizaban una danza sin fin dentro de sus bocas. De pronto un grito muy agudo los sacó de su trance, se separaron rápidamente y dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta, donde Miku los observaba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a los gemelos Miku se desmayó sobre la alfombra de la entrada. Ambos corrieron a auxiliar a su amiga, pero con el mismo pensamiento torturándoles ¿Qué le iban a decir a Miku?


	3. Chapter 3

-Miku... Miku ¿Estas bien?- decía Len mientras sostenía la cabeza de Miku -Rin, rápido, trae un poco de agua mientras la recuesto en el sillón- En ese momento Rin salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras su hermano ayudaba a ponerse en pie a su amiga quien seguía mareada de la impresión anterior.

Rin y Len conocían a Miku desde hace mucho tiempo, podría decirse que Miku era su hermana mayor, ya que siempre los protegía y los escuchaba cuando tenían problemas.

-Miku- pensó Rin -¿Qué nos va a decir?, Tengo que pensar en algo rápido-

Una vez que los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala con Miku tomando a sorbos un vaso de agua sucedió lo que menos se esperaban los gemelos.

-¿Saben?- empezó Miku ante las caras de preocupación de Rin y Len -Siempre pensé que ustedes dos acabarían juntos, pero ¿No podían informarme antes de darme estos sustos?- El par de hermanos se miró sorprendido entre sí y Len dijo - Miku, ¿No te parece malo que Rin y yo...-

-...seamos pareja?- completó su hermana

-Claro que no, ustedes dos se quieren y eso es lo que importa, además, somos amigos de la infancia- dicho esto les mandó una sonrisa que alivió en gran manera a los gemelos.

-Pero, aún así-agregó -espero que esta sea la última que me ocultan algo- y mientras decía esto pellizcó las mejillas de ambos hermanos con un gesto claramente enojado –Además se atrevieron a dejarme preocupada en la escuela porque no fueron, tuve que aguantarme toda la mañana para no venir corriendo a preguntarles si les había pasado algo-

-Lo siento- respondieron ambos a la vez mientras se sobaban la mejilla afectada.

- Bien- respondió la ojiazul -ya que dejamos claro como están las cosas, cuéntenme como paso-

Dicho esto los gemelos empezaron a relatar lo sucedido, ante los gritos de emoción de su amiga que parecía que le estaban contando el chisme del siglo. Una vez que relatarón todo Miku se ofreció a ayudarlos a preparar la comida, puesto que no pudieron desayunar y pasaba de las dos de la tarde.

-Y diganme- empezó miku cuando estaban sentados -¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con respecto a su familia? ¿Van a decirles? -

-Creo que lo primero sería contarle a Meiko, pero por ahora mantenerlo en secreto- contestó Rin, Len solo asintió ante este comentario - Sabemos que esto no es algo que las demas personas lo ven como algo normal, pero...-

- Nos queremos, y no vamos a permitir que las críticas de la sociedad nos afecten en su momento- diciendo esto Len tomó fuertemente la mano de su hermana en un intento de transmitirle toda la seguridad y confianza que pudiera a su hermana.

- Veo que lo están tomando muy en serio- concluyó Miku -Les ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta, lo prometo-

-Gracias Miku- dijo Rin abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Aunque- continuó miku -¿Qué le dirás a Luka, Len?

Silencio...

-¡Oh no!- sollozo Len –Me olvidé por un momento de Luka. Si se llega a enterar…- Se pone en posición fetal mientras susurra –Perdón, perdóname, no se volverá a repetir…-

Al ver esto las chicas no pudieron evitar estallar en risa al pensar cómo es que Len iba a remediar las cosas cuando su admiradora #1 se enterara de su nueva relación.

-Luka de verdad te va amatar hermanito- le dijo Rin –es una suerte que yo no tenga pretendientes de esa clase tras de mí-

-La que te espera mañana es buena Len- agregó Miku.

-¿Con qué eso piensan eh?- contestó el rubio algo molesto -bien, entonces veremos qué es lo que hará cuando se entere quién es mi nueva novia-

Tras estas palabras Rin palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma delante de ella. Conocía muy bien el carácter de Luka y lo que le había hecho a todas las demás pretendientes de su hermano en su momento

-Espero- dijo Miku -que lleves un casco antes de atreverte de ir a ver a Luka mañana. Bueno, no te preocupes, todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte- mientras se moría de la risa al ver la cara de su amiga.

Afuera de la casa se encontraba Meiko reflexionando acerca de todo lo que había oído. "Creo que me mantendré callada por ahora, mejor los dejo superar esto solos, pero... un empujoncito no vendría de más" pensó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia el lugar donde tuvo que dejar su auto para que no la oyeran llegar los gemelos –En la que se han metido hermanitos- atinó a decir en voz alta mientras subía al coche y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde había quedado con sus amigos.


End file.
